El Dragón que llegó de las Estrellas
by wolfrider445
Summary: El Caballero del Dragón surgido 100 años antes de Shiryu deberá enfrentar su primer reto... la ira de Typhon, el titán olvidado, aunque... bien podría ser el último. S.Seiya-Marvel-DcComics Crossover
1. Prológo

DISCLAIMER : Todos los personajes aparecidos son propiedad de sus respectivas Compañías y/o Creadores; excepto Chris, Natasha, Yue, Sai Fung y Typhon que son personajes creados por Wolfrider.

EL DRAGÓN QUE LLEGÓ DE LAS ESTRELLAS

Preludio 1 a La Guerra Crossover

Por Wolfrider

PRÓLOGO

La fría mañana de finales de otoño estaba apenas iluminada por el pequeño disco dorado en el velado firmamento. La pálida luz, efecto del filtro formado por las gruesas nubes, daba un aire misterioso y sombrío al cercano y antiguo bosque. Algunos árboles se encontraban casi sin hojas; mientras en los otros; la gran mayoría, tenían sus ramas llenas de hojas amarillentas. Desde cierto ángulo, en las altas cornisas rocosas que se encontraban frente a la gran catarata, relativamente cercana, el bosque se veía como si fuera un mullido techo de color amarillo opaco. Un techo del cual sobresalían oscuras manos descarnadas, de huesos retorcidos, garras pardas que intentaban en vano agarrar el alto cielo sobre ellas.

Hacia el Sur, en el alejado linde del amarillento bosque, se podía ver a las Cinco Montañas Antiguas; alzándose como majestuosas torres de piedra rodeadas por la helada bruma matinal. La neblina iba desde una tonalidad azulina, hasta un blanquizco casi lechoso en las partes que era más tenue; la punta de las montañas, por otra parte, se encontraban muy por encima del nivel de la bruma, y eran casi invisibles para cualquiera que caminara por la base de esas altas montañas e intentara mirarlas desde el suelo. El contraste entre el frío y amarillento bosque dormido por el invierno, y las índigos y espirituales montañas, era desconcertante, pero bello. Era como una pintura que tomaba los azulinos recuerdos de las grandes torres, provenientes de un pasado que se perdía en las neblinas de la leyenda; y los fundía en un frío e inquietante mar de un macilento tono dorado.

La vista era impresionante, y capaz de dejar a muchos sin palabras para describirla. Pero el alto muchacho que se acercaba la había visto antes, muchas veces. Sin embargo, y como casi siempre le sucedía, su corazón se sobrecogió ligeramente al observar la mística hermosura del lugar.

– Es muy bonito –fue lo único que pudo pensar el muchacho.

Momentos más tarde sonrío un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta. Había pensado lo mismo en todas las ocasiones en las que se había detenido a observar ese panorama.

– Bueno –se dijo a sí mismo, como justificándose, a la vez que una leve sonrisa de medio lado torcía su boca–, nunca se me ocurre algo mejor para describirlo.

Le dio la espalda al espiritual paisaje, compuesta por el bosque y las antiguas montañas, y acomodó la gruesa correa de cuero que aseguraba la gran caja metálica a su espalda. La caja tenía cuatro asideros en uno de sus lados, el que estaba opuesto a donde la insignia tallada de un Dragón se mostraba. La forma rectangular de la caja, y la disposición de los asideros hubieran permitido que, usando un par de trozos de cuerda o cuero, la caja pudiera ser llevada como una mochila cualquiera.

En el caso del muchacho la correa oscura bajaba desde la agarradera, por detrás del hombro izquierdo, y atravesaba el cuerpo del chico, hasta alcanzar la hebilla baja en el lado derecho de la caja. Y, aunque esa forma no era la más cómoda para cargar la caja, le gustaba llevarla así. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, y, en verdad, ni le interesaba saberlo tampoco. No lo hacía para llamar la atención o diferenciarse de los otros, sólo le gustaba.

Siguió su camino en dirección hacia la Cascada de Rozan.

Sin embargo, debía hacer una última parada antes de alcanzar su destino; algo que haría, sin importar cuanto tiempo lo demorara. Un deber que sobrepasaba aun al gran respeto guardado a su maestro, y a las instrucciones que el Patriarca le diera en el Santuario, antes de emprender su viaje de regreso.

– Estoy de vuelta –murmuró, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón–. Ya estoy aquí... mamá.

***

La tarde se esfumaba rápidamente. Apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, y el sol que iluminaba la ciudad ya se había convertido en un cortado redondel de color rojizo, con más de la mitad hundida bajo el horizonte.

– Como se nota que no estamos en África, ¿no es así, Williams? Todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a sentir este frío a principios de Noviembre –dijo el anciano envuelto en el holgado abrigo café oscuro, mientras se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su sillón de cuero fino. Con cierto desgano terminó de apagar su puro, en el cenicero de cristal ubicado sobre la mesita a su costado derecho.

– El invierno parece un poco adelantado este año, señor –respondió el hombre educadamente, vestido con un sobrio e impecable traje negro, y cargando una pequeña bandeja plateada.

Conocía bien los gustos de su señor, así que sólo había los utensilios necesarios para preparar la gran taza de té, que era la bebida favorita del anciano a esta hora. Nada de pastas o galletas como acompañamiento, sólo el té. Además, el anciano apenas le echaba una pequeña cucharada de azúcar para endulzarlo, junto con un puñado de hierbas amargas que habían traído desde Sudáfrica.

– Nunca me he podido imaginar de donde habrá aprendido a tomarlo así –pensó el mayordomo–. Seguramente de esos caravaneros del desierto, me imagino.

Dejó sus teorías acerca de la manera que su señor disfrutaba té para otro momento más oportuno.

Joshua Williams había heredado el trabajo de su padre, así como éste del suyo. Y se sentía orgulloso de su tradición, su familia era una de las más antiguas y afamadas, los mejores mayordomos en el mundo conocido. Su hermano menor había logrado llegar a ser el mayordomo personal del príncipe heredero, en el palacio de Buckingham.

Pero el hombre no lo envidiaba, ya que sabía que él tenía un honor aun mayor.

El se había convertido en el mayordomo de una leyenda, Sir Allan Quatermain.

Los niños leían los relatos de sus aventuras, y aprendían de las hazañas que había tenido en el misterioso continente africano. Relatos de lugares perdidos en el tiempo, de peligro y tesoros que iban más allá de lo que todos se imaginaban.

Pero sólo él conocía lo mucho que se equivocaban, en lo mucho que el hombre sentado en la pequeña y lujosa biblioteca había tenido que perder para salir adelante.

– Señor, unos... caballeros desean hablar con usted –dijo Williams, a la vez que depositaba la charola, de plata bruñida, sobre la pequeña mesita de madera en la biblioteca, justo al lado del sillón donde se reclinaba Sir Allan. Preparó el té y le echó apenas media cucharada de azúcar. Se retiró un par de pasos atrás.

– Williams, sabes bien que no recibo gente después de las 4 –respondió fríamente el anciano, después de degustar un sorbo de la casi desabrida infusión–. Está bien. Diles que esperen en el salón, iré en cuanto termine.

Williams hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como respuesta, sabía que cuando Sir Allan usaba ese tono neutro de voz, era mejor no contestar y dejarlo solo por un momento, para que pudiera apaciguar en paz su mal genio.

Allan Quatermain odiaba recibir gente en realidad, había experimentado lo suficiente para ya estar completamente harto acerca de la, en sus propias palabras, 'maldita leyenda del maldito Allan Quatermain', pero en esta ocasión era algo que debía soportar, por lo menos durante el tiempo que estuviera en la pequeña finca, ubicada en la campiña a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres. Una hermosa casa de dos pisos, sobria pero elegante, rentada por el Museo Real de Historia Natural, para que la habitara mientras duraba su estadía en la ciudad.

Se dejo llevar por los recuerdos, al ver morir el atardecer a través de la ventana. Había acompañado a la pequeña expedición arqueológica; un año atrás, como guía, y líder, por la zona que antes fuera el Alto Egipto, específicamente en la montañosa y oscura zona inexplorada del Oeste de Etiopía, justo en la frontera con Sudán. Su objetivo era intentar encontrar las ruinas del perdido templo conocido sólo como Dagath. Conocía algo la zona, y pensó que, talvez en esa ocasión, no habría peligros graves que correr.

Habían podido encontrar el templo, y habían podido regresar.

Dejando más de la mitad del grupo atrás, muertos.

Y lo único que habían podido conseguir, además de unas muestras de artefactos antiguos y muertes innecesarias, fue el medallón dorado que traía bajo la camisa. Un medallón que la hermosa chica rubia, hija de Sir August, el jefe científico de la expedición, le había regalado como agradecimiento por salvarles la vida.

Suspiró. Dejó la taza, ya vacía, sobre la pequeña bandeja metálica.

Se levantó lentamente y arregló un poco su ropa, esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se preparó para ver a sus visitantes.

***

Su nombre era Diana.

La princesa de las amazonas.

Había sido una guerrera... embajadora... princesa... diosa... heroína...

Había sido todas esas cosas, y se había olvidado de la más importante.

Había olvidado ser simplemente una mujer.

La guerra llamada simplemente 'Crisis' la había golpeado duramente. Talvez en forma diferente a como había afectado a Kal-El, aunque ella también había sentido la pérdida de Conner, y sólo podía imaginar el dolor que Cassie debía soportar. Pero su pérdida no había sido menor, ella también había perdido a alguien querido... a sus hermanas amazonas.

Ahora se había quedado sola. Sola para revisar quien era en realidad, para redescubrir quien era Diana de Themyscira. Seguiría ayudando a las personas y a su mundo, por supuesto. No olvidaba el deber que se había autoimpuesto, pero la decisión de ceder su manto a la joven llamada Donna Troy; a quien consideraba su hermana menor, ya estaba tomada. Su puesto estaría bien cuidado, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Eso, si es que acaso lograba cumplir su última tarea, una misión encomendada por la mismísima Diosa de la Sabiduría, Atenea, en persona.

De pie frente al extraño túnel dimensional, Diana se concentraba, rogando a sus dioses que le dieran la fuerza que necesitaba. Muy debajo de la azotea del edificio, la gente que de Nueva York se preguntaba que era ese resplandor rojo en el cielo, por sobre el edificio Empire State.

La amazona dio una última mirada a su mundo, y se lanzó volando hacia la abertura que estaba en el cielo, valerosamente dispuesta a cumplir con su obligación.

Era una embajadora en el desconocido mundo del hombre. Era una guerrera. Era una heroína.

Era la princesa de Themyscira, y era la princesa del pueblo de las Amazonas.

Ella era... la Mujer Maravilla.

***

Volaba a mil metros sobre Manhattan y la sensación le encantaba. El viento en su rostro, la velocidad que hacía latir su corazón. Alcanzó los 500 kilómetros por hora. Los 600... 750...

– Por fin comprendo a Thor –se dijo para sus adentros.

Hércules se lo prometió a sí mismo; la siguiente vez el destino le permitiera enfrentar a su padre, Zeus, le preguntaría si existía alguna forma de obtener el poder de volar.

Un deseo tonto, acaso, pero un deseo válido al fin y al cabo, fue lo que pensamiento que vino a su mente.

De pronto, la aeromoto se apagó. Así de simple, talvez por falta de combustible, o a causa de algún desperfecto no descubierto en los controles de rutina. Extraño, ya que Los Vengadores conservaban su equipo en la mejor condición posible; nunca se sabía cuando debían salir rápidamente para ayudar en casos de emergencia.

La sensación de peligro lo inundó por un segundo. Por un pequeño instante sintió lo que no reconocería nunca... miedo. Sin embargo, con los Vengadores había enfrentado cosas mucho más peligrosas que esta caída; y los reflejos forjados en sus batallas desde la época del mito tomaron el control. La primera prioridad en su mente fueron los mortales. Los habitantes de la urbe de concreto, que en ese momento, en su gran mayoría, descasaban por un momento de sus trabajos o se dirigían a almorzar.

– La aeromoto –pensó, recordando acerca del mini-reactor de fusión que le daba poder a su vehículo–, si explota destruirá una manzana completa.

Afortunadamente no se había separado de la aeromoto. Hizo una pequeña maniobra y quedó cayendo solo en el aire, sujetando el manubrio del ligero vehículo volador con su mano izquierda.

Midió la distancia mientras caía, casi sin tiempo para realizar su movimiento. Apuntó lo mejor que pudo en el horizonte que cambiaba a cada segundo de su acercamiento al suelo, y lanzó su vehículo al río de un solo envión. Suspiró aliviado; el geiser de agua que surgió del Hudson le había mostrado como la aeromoto se había hundido en la fría corriente del río.

Ahora sólo debía preocuparse de no aplastar a alguien, de la masa de curiosos que se había formado al ver su caída desde el cielo, y hacia la cual se dirigía con velocidad ya aterradora.

Vio con desesperación que no había nada que pudiera ayudarlo. No había un asta bandera a la cual agarrarse, ni un cable de teléfonos que pudiera usar para variar su trayectoria. A esa velocidad, y aunque no cayera encima de nadie, chocaría como un misil sobre el suelo. Más de una persona resultaría herida por la onda de impacto.

Y de pronto lo vio.

Una gran red hecha de telarañas se formaba justo 5 pisos por debajo de sus pies. Se preparó. Apenas la red se había completado cuando apoyó los pies, absorbiendo el choque. A esa velocidad, Hércules sintió que sus pies habían chocado con un tren en movimiento, pero aun así resistió. La red se hundió varios pisos, antes rebotar con un ligero latigazo, que envió nuevamente al León del Olimpo hacia arriba. La gente debajo quedó congelada por la sorpresa.

Giró su cuerpo en un perfecto salto mortal hacia atrás, y cayó sobre el suelo, en el terreno vacío en el que estaba un edificio en construcción. En la forma perfecta que había aprendido siglos antes, cuando aprendía gimnasia, en una Grecia ya extinta. Si fue suerte que el rebote lo dirigiera a ese lugar, o fue un movimiento calculado... ni el mismo podía reconocerlo.

La gente en la zona cercana no sufrió nada más que un levísimo y pasajero temblor, al momento de que el héroe cayó sobre el suelo blando. Hércules vio como la masa de curiosos se encontraba a casi una cuadra de distancia. Y que los pocos trabajadores del rascacielos en construcción, que se encontraban almorzando entre medio de las vigas de acero, estaban más pálidos que el papel.

– Eeeh... disfruten su comida caballeros –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a un azorado Hércules, mientras se alejaba caminando y cruzaba la calle. Detrás suyo, los operarios de maquinaria pesada y jornaleros, plomeros y capataces, lo miraban con ojos que casi se salían de sus órbitas, por la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué sucedió, gran H? –preguntó una joven voz masculina, por arriba de él–. Desde aquí pareció que querías darte un clavado en el pavimento.

– Falló la aeromoto –respondió roncamente, viendo hacia la delgada, pero fuerte, figura envuelta en colores rojo y azul, que se movía sobre le pared del segundo piso. Hércules cerró los ojos momentáneamente, al abrirlos continuó hablando, de una forma bastante más calmada y con su tono normal (que algunos de sus compañeros Vengadores llamaban 'de grandilocuencia')–. Te debo una joven héroe, si no hubieras hecho esa red... algún mortal podría haber muerto a causa de mi repentina caída.

– ¿Para qué están los amigos, Vengador? Sólo prométeme que si tengo alguna vez necesito entrar a los Vengadores, puedo ponerte de referencia en el currículum –dijo Spiderman guasonamente, antes de balancearse por medio de su telaraña, alejándose hacia el centro de Manhattan.

En realidad le debía una, y muy grande; pensó el Olímpico al verlo irse.

Tomó aire y se relajó. No se había dado cuenta como estaban de sudadas sus manos, y se las limpió en el faldón de su uniforme. No quiso pensar en el peligro, tanto el corrido por él, como el corrido por la gente. Su mente se concentró en las sensaciones, el vuelo, la sorpresa, el vértigo de la caída. La tensión, y el brusco relajo al notar la red bajo sus pies.

La señal, proveniente desde la mansión de Los Vengadores, cortó el tren de sus pensamientos. Se le necesitaba con urgencia. Dio un gran salto y alcanzó la azotea del edificio frente a él. Era fácil saltar 20 pisos de un solo impulso sin peligro, cuando se concentraba en la tarea. Empezó a correr por la azotea en dirección hacia el lugar donde lo guiaba la señal, saltó hacia otro edificio.

En medio de su salto no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que estaba mal al sentirlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

¡Diablos! Cómo se había divertido.

***

La Gran Cascada de Rozan rugía. El rocío, formado por el choque del agua en la base de la catarata, se levantaba volviéndose una neblina helada que mojaba el suelo rocoso. Frente a la cascada se encontraba el anciano, sentado en la saliente rocosa más alta. Pequeño, con su piel casi de color violáceo por la edad, y arrugas incontables marcando su faz.

La sabiduría de su mirada, la bondad de sus facciones inspiraban la simpatía por ese hombre. Era el reflejo fiel del amable ancianito al que cualquiera ayudaría si lo encuentra en la calle, débil y desprotegido.

Y no se podía estar más equivocado al pensarlo. Un error que varios habían terminado pagando muy caro. Un error que los había llevado a la tumba.

El anciano frente a la caída de agua era, en realidad, uno de los guerreros más formidables que el mundo hubiera conocido. Era el guardián del Sello de Athena. Era el luchador que había dominado al Dragón de la cascada.

El Antiguo Maestro de la Cascada de Rozan... Dohko, el Caballero Dorado de Libra.

Dohko meditaba en la fría mañana, dejando que el arrullador estruendo de la cercana cascada guiara su mente. Comenzó a navegar sin rumbo por sus recuerdos, pasando a sueños privados y esperanzas, recreándose en pensamientos inconexos, en trozos de música que había escuchado cuando era un niño, su estancia en el Santuario en Grecia. Pensó en la última Guerra Sagrada, en como él y su mejor amigo fueron los únicos que vivieron para contarlo. En su misión y en la larga estancia que había experimentado junto a la Cascada, y en el momento en que conoció a la extraña muchacha, 19 años atrás...

Entonces lo sintió. El cosmo familiar que no había percibido en más de dos años. Lo sintió acercándose al bosque, que se encontraba entremedio de las Cinco Montañas Antiguas.

¿Había sido su imaginación?

Abrió los ojos, dudoso.

Pero el cosmo se hacía más perceptible a cada instante, a medida que se acercaba. Después estuvo seguro, cuando sintió como el cosmo se desviaba hacia el pequeño pueblo, cercano a la Cascada de Rozan. Se levantó y caminó un par de metros, acercándose hacia el borde de la cornisa. Se pudo ver como una sonrisa nostálgica surgió en el benigno rostro del anciano.

– Así que al final regresaste, muchacho –pensó el anciano–. Bienvenido... Caballero del Dragón.

Dohko volvió, lentamente, a sentarse frente a la cascada.

***

Frío.

Lo primero que volvía a sentir era frío.

Frío y dolor. Punzantes, constantes. Heladas garras que laceraban su corazón con cada nuevo latido, quemando como fuego.

Un ligero rayo de luz atravesó una de las pocas aberturas en el techo de la caverna. La luz era cegadora, terrible. Una blancura que hería sus pupilas, acostumbradas a dieciocho años de inactividad.

Y el ahogo.

La sensación de presión sobre su pecho. La desesperación animal por la primera bocanada de aire.

Ella gritó, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

Hasta que finalmente sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar, llenándose de aire, a medida que la chica boqueaba, en aspiraciones profundas y angustiosas.

Y en ese momento, la razón regresó completamente. Inundando su mente con los recuerdos de lo que fuera su vida.

La infancia inocente, la guerra, el amor, el... fracaso. La meditación de Dohko había sido un plácido recorrido, en un arroyo tranquilo, con el rugiente canturreo de la Cascada de Rozan para acompañarlo.

Sin embargo lo que ella sintió se asemejaba más a una tormenta salvaje, rodeada de un viento enloquecido y coronada de nubes oscuras. Era un maremoto devastador que inundaba su cabeza de recuerdos lejanos, con una intensidad que sobrecargaba su mente, todo envuelto en un silencio mortal que amenazaba con quebrar su cordura.

En ese momento el dolor de la reanimación se hizo insoportable.

La chica volvió a gritar, enloquecidamente. Y esta vez, su doloroso chillido retumbó por toda la caverna, intensificándose al chocar con las rocosas paredes. La caverna se llenó del inaguantable y discordante eco del grito. La muchacha sintió como el sonido golpeaba sus sienes como un martillo y hacía dar vueltas su cabeza, hasta que pareció que iba a estallar. La negra inconciencia del desmayo se apiadó de ella, envolviéndola nuevamente.

Desde afuera, en las cercanías del bosque de Rozan, nadie había podido escuchar su grito.

***

El cielo sobre Atenas avisaba que la tormenta se acercaba.

Negros nubarrones, marchando como disciplinadas legiones oscuras, empezaban a ocultar el cielo sobre la antigua ciudad.

En las calles la gente se apresuraba por volver a sus hogares, por tratar de escapar del viento helado, y del agua que ya empezaba a caer sobre sus cabezas. Algunos niños curiosos, que nunca habían visto una tormenta en la casi siempre soleada ciudad, fueron llamados a casa por sus padres. Otros no tenían tanta suerte e intentaban subsistir a la tormenta, y buscaban refugio en alguna casa derruida o debajo de alguno de los puentes de piedra.

Algunos podían sentir que esto estaba mal, que esta no era una de las esporádicas lluvias que, muy de vez en cuando, aparecían sobre Atenas en época de invierno.

Los animales; los perros y gatos, temblaban dentro de sus casas, con un miedo que sus amos nunca habían presenciado.

Aquellos que habían vivido en el mar; los pescadores y marineros, curtidos lobos de mar que podían oler el viento y habían sufrido mil tempestades, advertían que un temor sobrenatural inundaba sus experimentados corazones.

Y en el escondido Santuario, los guerreros sagrados de la Diosa sintieron eso y más.

Los dos únicos protectores de las Doce Casas, recientemente ordenados, salieron para medir mejor la situación. Desde la entrada de los templos de Cáncer y de Acuario miraron hacia la lejana ciudad, y observaron como los rayos empezaron a caer haciendo pedazos las casas de la ciudad, como el mar se alzaba furioso y la ola gigantesca se acercaba, alta como una montaña hecha de agua espumeante. Por un momento se sintieron sorprendidos, ante la amenaza que sintieron sus cosmos. Pero la confianza volvió a ellos rápidamente; después de todo ellos eran Caballeros Dorados, los más poderosos entre su orden. Y no sólo estaban ellos, también estaban los nuevos Caballeros de Plata, y hasta los de Bronce. Todo un ejercito dispuesto a luchar contra el mal, hasta la muerte si era necesario.

Una figura salió del templo del Patriarca por encima de las Doce Casas. Un hombre alto, vestido con una larga y sencilla túnica blanca, con pequeños bordados dorados sobre ella. Entre medio de la luz que los rayos provocaban se podía notar su rostro enmascarado, oculto por el casco de alas doradas, del cual surgían los largos mechones de una cabellera esmeralda.

Él era uno de los más poderosos entre los que se encontraban en el Santuario. El más sabio, valiente y longevo. El único, que junto al Anciano Maestro de la Cascada de Rozan, había sobrevivido a la guerra contra el Señor de la Muerte, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

Shion, el Patriarca, miró hacia la tormenta, y repentinamente volvió a experimentar la punzada que sintió cuando Hades atacó el Santuario.

Pudo ver como los rayos, el viento enloquecido y la oscuridad reinante se concentraban en un solo punto frente a él, en la explanada de entrada al Salón Patriarcal, del cual comenzó a emerger la oscura silueta de un hombre, gigantesco y con ojos de color carmesí brillando con el resplandor de llamas color sangre. Una sonrisa, maligna y despectiva, era lo único, aparte de los ojos, que se podía percibir del rostro oculto por las sombras.

De pronto, de la nada, aparecieron las serpientes; decenas, cientos, talvez miles de ellas. Arrastrándose sobre los cadáveres de los Caballeros, de la gente... de los niños. A pesar de la distancia Shion podía verlas, dentro de su mente, arrastrándose desde el mismo centro de una Atenas arrasada, invadiendo el Santuario y subiendo por los incontables escalones que subían por las Doce Casas, a una velocidad pasmosa.

Cobras y víboras, ofidios negros con ojos muertos que se acercaban a la gran figura humana y comenzaban a arremolinarse a su alrededor. El Patriarca sólo podía ver con asombro; paralizado a su pesar, como las serpientes comenzaban a unirse, fusionándose en un antinatural capullo de carne gris, palpitante e infecta. Pasado un instante el capullo se rasgaba, a la vez que un rugido aterrador provenía de su interior.

Así fue como Shion vio nacer al dragón, oscuro y deforme. Una aberración de múltiples cabezas y alas escamosas, armado con garras negras como la noche, y con los ojos de cada cabeza relampagueando como fríos y mortales diamantes, y con fuego saliendo de cada monstruoso hocico reptil. El dragón rodeó con su cuerpo al hombre surgido de la oscuridad, convirtiéndose en una coraza hecha de carne y poder.

Pero lo peor vino después.

El Patriarca del Santuario vio como caían un numeroso grupo de estrellas caía desde el cielo, centellas de una mortífera luz helada, posándose en la misma explanada y parte de las escaleras.

Los guerreros que aparecieron, detrás del hombre y el dragón, vestían las oscuras armaduras del Reino de la Muerte.

Los Espectros de Hades.

Pero ellos no estuvieron solos mucho tiempo.

Del mar rugiente, arrasando la ciudad, surgieron las 7 olas en formas de columnas de agua que recorrieron el cielo, hasta bajar al lado de los servidores del Dios de la Muerte.

Y de ellas salieron los Generales Marinos, vestidos con armaduras que semejaban escamas doradas, los más poderosos entre los servidores del Rey de los Mares, Poseidón.

Shion pudo ver como el ejercito reunido frente a él aumentaba, creciendo en poder a medida que los nuevos soldados hacían su aparición.

Junto con el viento del Norte, que aullaba como una manada de animales enloquecidos, vinieron el Lobo y el Dragón de Dos Cabezas, la Amatista de la Muerte y la Serpiente del Mundo, la Lira, el Corcel de Odín y los Gemelos del Tigre Vikingo. Shion presenciaba, asombrado, como también aquellos que llevaban el ropaje sagrado de los Dioses Guerreros de Odín se unían a la sombría legión.

Parte del suelo de la explanada tembló, cuando los elegidos para servir al dios olvidado surgieron de entre los derruidos Templos de la Corona, ubicados en la zona prohibida en el Santuario.

Los tres guerreros del dios Abel tomaron su lugar entremedio de la masa reunida enfrente del Patriarca.

De más allá de la ciudad, desde el horizonte oriental llegaron otros, envueltos en penumbras y henchidos de un poder maldito.

Y los 4 Ángeles de La Muerte, que habían prometido obedecer al Príncipe de la Oscuridad, rompieron su juramento para su unirse a la nueva hueste que ya llenaba las escaleras y la explanada.

Pero el Patriarca sintió perder su razón cuando vio lo que seguía.

Por las escaleras del Santuario aparecieron los Caballeros de Athena. Todas las armaduras y sus portadores. Ochenta y ocho Caballeros subiendo con paso firme; abriéndose camino entre los Espectros, Generales Marinos y demás, hasta alcanzar al hombre y al dragón. La gran masa de guerreros quedó inmóvil, silenciosa y expectante, y con sus cosmos brillando a toda su intensidad. Después, en un solo movimiento coordinado, todos apoyaron una rodilla en tierra, demostrando su alianza al hombre y al monstruo.

Y su sumisión.

De pronto el Patriarca pudo observar como los ojos del hombre y el dragón flamearon intensamente. Dentro de su mente pudo apreciar como los cosmos de los guerreros se convertían en un manto de sombras; y como ese manto se extendía por el mundo, partiendo desde Atenas, cubriendo a la Tierra con muerte y aniquilación. Vio como el ejército reunido destruía todo a su paso, como cada pueblo era arrasado hasta dejar solamente ruinas, como eran asesinados vilmente mujeres y hombres, viejos y niños por igual.

Sin demostrar compasión, sin demostrar arrepentimiento.

Y de pronto su corazón se congeló cuando vio a la mujer.

La hermosa joven, de piel blanca como la luna, severamente herida, los cabellos dorados manchados de sangre bajo el antiguo casco griego de combate, los restos del báculo de la diosa Nike desparramados por el suelo.

Era... la muchacha era... ¡No!, el Patriarca se resistía a creer en sus propios ojos.

Era la Diosa, era Athena.

Athena siendo hecha pedazos, siendo desgarrada y mutilada, gracias a los ataques de muchos guerreros.

Bajo el ataque... de sus propios Caballeros.

No pudo soportarlo. Y él, Shion, quien se encontraba por sobre los 88 Caballeros, elegido por la misma diosa para ser el líder de su Orden Sagrada, se derrumbó llorando; sin poder hacer algo más que observar impotente como la hermosa mujer moría, y como la maligna risa del hombre y el dragón llenaban una Tierra envuelta en penumbras y fuego.

En ese momento despertó.

Y al tiempo que recordaba los horribles ojos envueltos en llamas y relámpagos, el martirio de su Diosa, un susurro salió desde su máscara. Un nombre que se había olvidado en la sombra de las leyendas:

– Typhon.

Fin del Prólogo

Nota : Primero que todo, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Me gustaría mucho recibir sus comentarios, reviews, críticas y demás (mientras todo sea con respeto y buena onda, no hay problema).

Ahora, para aclarar un par de puntos, y no hayan dudas en el contexto en que se mueve esta historia:

Universo DC Comics : Se ambienta después de la serie conocida como INFINITE CRISIS (Crisis Infinita) del año 2005. No toma en cuenta los hechos ocurridos en las series siguientes, como por ejemplo: 52, Countdown, etc..

Universo Marvel Comics : Se ambienta tiempo indefinido después del crossover JLA-AVENGERS (Liga de la Justicia-Vengadores), debo reconocer que no soy muy experto en esa editorial, ya que no me ha sido fácil conseguir sus historias porque en mi país no se publican. Entonces los personajes de esa editorial, en esta historia, estarán basados en su concepto 'general', más bien que correspondiente a su continuidad actual. Por lo que se puede decir que el período 'histórico' es anterior a series como CIVIL WAR (Guerra Civil), o SECRET INVASIÓN, y NO toma en cuenta lo sucedido en dichas series. (Como por ejemplo, la muerte del Capitán América en Civil War)

Universo Saint Seiya : Ubicado en finales del siglo 19 o principios del 20. O sea, como 90 o 100 años antes de la generación de Seiya, Saori, Ikky, etc.

(Nota Importante : Respecto a Allan Quatermain, se ubica en el universo S. Seiya, y está basado principalmente en el aparecido en la película 'LA LIGA EXTRAORDINARIA' (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen), no en el personaje de los comics. Es que todavía no lo leo (Insertar carita : emoticon sonrisa avergonzada))

Supernota final: A propósito, el Typhon que aparece en este fic... NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL **TYPHON **QUE APARECE EN LA NOVELA DE S. SEIYA LLAMADA **GIGANTOMACHIA**, O CON SAINT SEIYA** EPISODE G**.

Me despido, y como dije antes, les agradezco mucho a los que lean este fic, de veras (Como dice Naruto (Insertar carita emoticon : mirando hacia el lado con gotita en la sien... lo que tengo que hacer para que no me critiquen en los foros de malos fics))


	2. Chapter 1 Una Batalla en Rozan

EL DRAGÓN QUE LLEGÓ DE LAS ESTRELLAS

Preludio 1 a La Guerra Crossover

Por Wolfrider

Capítulo 1

Una Batalla en Rozan

El pequeño pueblo sin nombre, ubicado en el valle de Rozan, se encuentra bajo ataque. Los tejados, de madera y paja, son devorados por el fuego. Las humildes paredes, de adobe y piedra, están convertidas en simples montones de roca derruida, a la vez que el asfixiante humo llena el aire, como si se tratara de una oscura mortaja negro-azulada que oculta el cielo.

Los aldeanos están desesperados y aterrorizados, totalmente tomados por sorpresa. Con el camino bloqueado al Norte y al Sur su única; y desesperada, salida ha sido ir al templo en la ladera del Oeste. Y así lo hacen.

Cargando a sus heridos, ayudando a sus ancianos y niños. Una marcha apurada y fatigosa.

Una marcha posible gracias a la resistencia que ofrece el muchacho que porta la Armadura de Bronce del Dragón, que impide una y otra vez que su gigantesco adversario pueda atacar a los aldeanos que huyen.

El chico se convierte en un protector muro de piedra, pero uno que se resquebraja cada vez más al recibir el continuo ataque de su adversario.

Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el joven Caballero de Athena caiga.

Y para que la gente de la pequeña villa caiga junto con él.

***

El Anciano Maestro está en el camino de entrada al templo.

Dohko ha ayudado con la marcha de la gente, guiándolos, calmando el dolor de los heridos más graves con su poderoso cosmo. Al fin, el último de los sobrevivientes que han podido subir por el camino se refugia en el templo.

Algunos de los hombres, un poco menos asustados que los otros, se quedan afuera viendo la batalla que se desarrolla en el pueblo, con la inquietud reflejada en sus rostros.

Pero ni la ansiedad ni el miedo parecen afectar al Anciano Maestro; aunque sus ojos lo traicionan por un segundo, revelando su gran preocupación.

El muchacho que ha obtenido la Armadura del Dragón, la decidida y silenciosa chica llamada Sai, y el hermano menor de ésta, Yue, se han convertido en los más cercano que el Anciano Maestro tiene a una familia. Son aquellos a los que ha protegido y enseñado.

En verdad; y a pesar de la dureza del entrenamiento al cual los somete, el anciano los quiere mucho más de lo que reconoce conscientemente, y se siente muy orgulloso de todos ellos.

En especial del muchacho que ahora carga con la responsabilidad de ser un Caballero de Athena.

Chris.

El niño extranjero, el nuevo Caballero de Bronce del Dragón.

Pero, a pesar de su preocupación, el anciano no olvida el juramento hecho a su diosa hace 150 años; y permanece inmóvil, aparentemente impasible, observando el castigo que sufre el muchacho.

En la chica que se encuentra a su lado, por el contrario, se puede ver claramente como la ira crece a cada segundo que pasa. Aunque permanece quieta, los ojos de la chica se han convertido en dos volcanes azules en erupción. El grácil cuerpo, envuelto en una extraña vestimenta negra semejante a una armadura ligera, se tensa con cada impacto, con cada golpe dado en la batalla que se desarrolla en el poblado.

Para el Anciano Maestro la chica llamada Natasha representa un enigma, y al verla ahora se asombra todavía más. El longevo hombre ha conocido muchos guerreros en su vida; sin embargo muy pocos de ellos han demostrado el furor que Natasha muestra en sus ojos. La tensión de la chica se puede ver en sus puños crispados, en la fuerza como aprieta sus dientes, en el ceño fruncido que afea el bello y pálido rostro. Hace un ademán, apenas perceptible, de ir hacia la senda que baja del templo. Sin embargo, no da ni siquiera un paso.

La muchacha aspira hondo, controlándose.

– No, maestro –dice sin mover los labios, dirigiéndose al anciano por medio de su cosmo–. No podemos hacer nada, por ahora. Él debe hacer esto solo.

Ambos pueden observar como el ataque del Dragón es esquivado, y como su enemigo contraataca, con un puñetazo que hace volar al muchacho y estrellarse contra una pared.

– Typhon es demasiado poderoso para Chris –dice Dohko, también por intermedio del cosmo, para el anciano no tiene sentido asustar más a los aldeanos que están fuera del templo–. Y no solamente es su vida la que se encuentra en riesgo, ese demonio disfrutaría matando a todos los que se encuentran refugiados acá arriba.

– No debería preocuparse por eso –responde la chica, algo bruscamente–. Lo que está en juego acá es mucho más importante que la gente de esta villa.

Dohko no responde, limitándose a mirar severamente a Natasha. Los segundos pasan como horas, pero para el anciano no hay duda en la decisión que toma.

Servir por la Diosa, hasta morir por ella. Luchar por su justicia, proteger al indefenso. Convertirse en una montaña contra la maldad y jamás moverse hasta derrotarla. La lección aprendida, durante su entrenamiento, está siempre presente en la mente de Dohko. Debe estarlo.

Es su deber como Caballero de Athena.

Sin decir una palabra más le da la espalda a Natasha, y comienza a atravesar la pequeña explanada de entrada al templo en dirección hacia el sendero que baja hacia la villa atacada. Repentinamente; al sentir como un agresivo cosmo se eleva a su espalda, Dohko se gira.

La voz silenciosa de la chica, a pesar de su evidente furia, se vuelve tan fría como el índigo brillo de la poderosa cosmoenergía que la rodea:

– Maestro Dohko, si da un paso más... lo mataré.

***

La dura contienda está cobrando un duro precio sobre el Caballero del Dragón. Su armadura se encuentra llena de grietas y el Escudo del Dragón; aquel del que se cuenta que es el más resistente entre las 88 constelaciones, parece estar a punto de caer hecho pedazos.

Chris, el Caballero de Bronce del Dragón, no se encuentra en mucho mejor estado que la armadura. Lastimado, sangrando, sintiendo como cada aspiración le quema los pulmones, y como sus brazos y piernas tiemblan a causa del cansancio. Aun así el muchacho hace el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie nuevamente. Se levanta lentamente, apoyándose en una pared derruida, mientras siente aproximarse al rival al que se enfrenta.

El Titán olvidado. Typhon.

Los pasos de su enemigo se oyen como truenos, cuando se acerca lenta y orgullosamente, con la seguridad de quien sabe de antemano que es el vencedor. El gigante está ileso; su armadura que parece estar hecha de escamas de un intenso, y oscuro, tono rubí, su _Audyet_, no muestra ni siquiera un rasguño en su pulida y purpúrea superficie. Tampoco muestra alguna señal de cansancio, a pesar de haber soportado los ataques de Chris y de los enviados de Athena; héroes valientes y poderosos provenientes de otro mundo, que ahora yacen muertos o inconscientes detrás del maligno Titán.

En realidad, todo parece haber sido un juego para Typhon.

– ¿Para que seguir, Caballerito de Bronce? –gruñe con desprecio–. No puedes ganar, ya deberías darte cuenta. Esos dos son mucho más poderosos que tú y no pudieron hacerme nada. ¿Qué esperanzas tienes tú, niño?

– ¿Q...qué?

– Ríndete y dejaré que te vayas, tú no eres de interés para mí.

El muchacho termina de ponerse de pie. Escupe la sangre que está dentro de su boca, y después se limpia usando el dorso de su mano derecha. La arrogante sonrisa de medio lado, la misma que siempre hace enojar a Sai, vuelve a mostrarse en el lacerado rostro de Chris.

– ¿Y dejar... –dice con voz irónica el Dragón, a la vez que intenta recuperar el aliento– ...que acabes con la gente de la villa? ¿Con el Maestro? ¡¿Para salvarme?! ¡Por supuesto!... Sólo olvidaré que... soy un Caballero de Athena. Aunque primero deberías dejarme escribir una carta de renuncia.

La burla es una simple bravata del muchacho, pero es lo único que se le ocurre hacer para mantener a Typhon distraído, y lejos de la gente.

En el fondo de su corazón, el chico sabe que no tiene como vencer a su oponente. Pero no está dispuesto a rendirse todavía.

No puede hacerlo.

Él es un Caballero de Athena.

– ¡Maldito mocoso! –contesta el Titán, encolerizado–. ¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?!

Typhon se lanza violentamente contra el Caballero de Bronce del Dragón, y éste prepara su posición de combate, listo a enfrentarlo.

En eso, el dolor de las heridas recibidas se muestra en una mueca involuntaria en el rostro de Chris. El muchacho sabe bien que la muerte, para los guerreros de la Diosa, es una compañera permanente; sin embargo el desagradable sentimiento, uno que no le gustaría tener, vuelve a presentarse en su corazón.

Chris está... aterrorizado.

***

– Sí mi bebé. Te pondrás bien. Mañana iremos a pescar al lago con papá como todas las semanas y... y... –dice una mujer dentro del templo; lastimada, con su ropa rota y llena de polvo, y de sangre. En sus brazos heridos la mujer sostiene a una niña pequeña que parece dormir.

– Tranquila señora Chung, tranquila –trata de confortarla inútilmente una anciana al lado suyo.

– Mi pequeña Lin, mi pequeña... –dice la señora Chung, antes de derrumbarse llorando, con el cuerpo de su hija muerta, todavía tibio, en sus brazos.

Es sólo una de las desgracias que Typhon; el Maldecido, el Titán Olvidado por las leyendas, ha causado con su despertar, y su ataque a la villa del bosque de Rozan.

Por todo el interior del monasterio, sobre el humilde suelo de madera, se pueden ver los heridos que ha dejado el demente ataque de Typhon. Los lamentos de dolor y el agrio olor de la sangre se expanden por todo el lugar, aumentando la angustia de los pocos refugiados que se encuentran ilesos.

El niño llamado Yue también se encuentra en ese lugar. Ayudando al señor Toung y a su esposa, los curanderos de la villa, a vendar heridos, a darles agua a los ancianos y sedientos. Tratando de hacer reír a los niños con sus muecas y ocurrencias, intentando de que olviden el miedo por un momento.

Tratando de olvidar su propio temor.

Intentando olvidar que su hermana mayor se encuentra en el pueblo donde se desarrolla la batalla. El niño de desmañada cabellera marrón quiere correr hacia el camino, pero se contiene cuando ve la mirada de los pequeños a su alrededor. El temor que, aunque contenido, está a flor de piel. Los ojos a punto de soltar una cascada de lágrimas. Pero lo que ve en la mirada de la pequeña niña de cuatro años, a la que trajo cargando en su espalda desde el pueblo, lo deja sorprendido... y avergonzado del miedo que siente en su interior.

Porque la mirada de la niñita es la misma que se puede ver en los ojos de Yue, cuando está frente a su hermana y Chris. Cuando está frente al Anciano Maestro.

La pequeña lo mira como si fuera un salvador, alguien en quien puede confiar con su vida, alguien que no le fallará.

Yue puede apreciar que la niña lo mira casi como si él fuera... un héroe.

***

– ¡Black Lighting Blizzard! –grita Typhon, con una voz igual de furiosa que los truenos que retumban en el cielo que se ennegrece rápidamente, como respondiendo a la cólera del Titán.

El ataque de Typhon es tan veloz que los aldeanos, testigos del combate, apenas si pueden ver un destello azul oscuro saliendo de su puño.

No es así para el muchacho que viste la armadura del Dragón.

Él puede ver claramente como se forma el violento torbellino, compuesto de vientos huracanados y relámpagos de una antinatural luz negra. Intenta detenerlo, usando el escudo que porta en su antebrazo izquierdo, aunque el impacto se siente como si intentara detener un tren en movimiento. Y logra resistir el ataque. Por un instante; aunque siente que su brazo es triturado y el suelo a su lado explota, Chris piensa que tiene una oportunidad. Casi sin darse cuenta, el Caballero del Dragón levanta su puño derecho, encendiendo su cosmo y alistándose para lanzar su golpe.

Pero antes de que pueda contraatacar, Typhon ya se encuentra encima de él.

El Titán ataca con una ráfaga de puñetazos tan veloces, que para Chris parecen relámpagos oscuros saliendo de Typhon. Los golpes impactan duramente, sin piedad, sobre el ya lastimado muchacho que no puede hacer nada por detenerlos. Un último golpe ascendente eleva al Dragón varios metros en el aire; sin embargo el brutal ataque no se detiene, ya que el gigante da un salto formidable hasta quedar por encima de Chris. La violenta patada giratoria hacia atrás, el _Ushiro Mawashi Geri_, con que golpea al Dragón y que lo lanza sobre el techo humeante de una cabaña derruida; está realizada con una técnica depurada, verdaderamente maestra.

Typhon cae con la agilidad de una pantera, a la vez que sonríe malignamente al darse cuenta que la lucha ya ha terminado. Se voltea, en dirección al camino que sube al monasterio, y empieza a caminar hacia ese sendero.

La techumbre de la cabaña detrás suyo, con su precario equilibrio destruido por el impacto, termina derrumbándose estrepitosamente.

El Titán se encuentra tan seguro de su victoria; tan confiado de que ya no hay quien se le oponga, que no se da cuenta de la furtiva y pequeña figura que se desliza dentro de la cabaña derribada.

***

Los aldeanos sólo pueden ver las sombrías miradas entre el Anciano Maestro y Natasha, puesto que no han podido escuchar las frías palabras que la muchacha le ha dicho al maestro. Pero, de improviso, ambos detienen su mudo enfrentamiento. Pueden sentir como la cosmoenergía oscura se acerca lenta, pero inexorablemente, por el camino desde el valle. Sin perder un segundo se mueven en dirección al sendero.

– Entren al templo –les dice bruscamente Natasha a los aldeanos, sin voltear a mirarlos, ya que su vista está fija en el camino–. ¡Háganlo! ¡Ahora!

Los labriegos se quedan quietos, demasiado confundidos para hacer caso a la orden ladrada por la chica.

– Obedezcan –dice Dohko, en un tono más suave, pero mucho más apremiante.

Las nubes oscuras ennegrecen aun más el cielo, transformando el mediodía en una noche sin esperanzas. Los truenos se escuchan como bombazos estridentes, a la vez que destellos de luz negra forman una lluvia de relámpagos devastadores. Devastadores y antinaturales, los rayos caen sobre los restos de la villa incendiando algunas casas y árboles del bosque cercano; se puede ver como algunos rayos negros caen sobre la figura gigantesca que recorre el ascendente camino, y como esa energía deslumbradora se concentra en su puño derecho.

El golpe de Typhon hace añicos gran parte de la pared rocosa, en el sector donde el sendero hacia el templo es más angosto. Después de que se asienta el polvo de la pequeña explosión, Dohko y Natasha pueden ver claramente como se acerca el Titán. Typhon enciende su cosmo y, bajo la orden silenciosa que da, caen los rayos desde el cielo enloquecido. En la explanada fuera del templo los aldeanos se tiran al suelo, tratando de esquivar las mortales descargas eléctricas que caen a su alrededor.

– ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Entren a ese maldito templo de una vez! –grita Natasha furiosamente.

Esta vez los aldeanos obedecen sin chistar. Por primera vez, Dohko puede ver en la chica un dejo de preocupación por los aldeanos.

– No soy tan despiadada, Maestro Dohko. No tanto como usted piensa –dice la chica, con voz más calmada, al ver como el último de los 'refugiados' entra en el templo–. Sacrificar a esos pobres diablos nunca ha cruzado por mi cabeza.

La sonrisa de medio lado que muestra la chica no es semejante a la que se ve en el Dragón. En el muchacho la mueca es la forma inconsciente para mostrar su ánimo, en especial cuando trata de esconder el miedo. La sonrisa de Natasha, por otro lado, sólo refleja una amargura que no va de acuerdo a su juventud, y eso no le da confianza al Anciano Maestro, ninguna. Y la silenciosa mirada, de duda y enojo, que Dohko le brinda a la chica lo muestra claramente.

Natasha contesta a la mirada del anciano con una voz orgullosa, en un tono en que la soberbia y la sinceridad se mezclan:

– No cree en lo que digo, ¿no es cierto? En ese caso sólo le diré esto: Le juró por la memoria de mis padres que Typhon no dañara a esas personas... aunque eso me cueste la vida.

***

– Esto es tan... agradable –piensa el muchacho.

Puede sentir como la oscuridad lo acuna con tibieza y como la conciencia se aleja de él a cada segundo, lo mismo que el dolor. Elegir ese camino al olvido, deslizándose lentamente por esa pendiente suave de sombras, le parece tan... tentador.

Aunque ese no sea el camino que elige un Caballero de Athena.

No es lo que ha aprendido durante su entrenamiento, ni su tiempo como Guerrero de la Diosa. Para llegar a ser un Caballero se debe conseguir que la Armadura te acepte, 'conquistarla' con tu valor, con tu cosmo y la resolución de nunca rendirse en la lucha por la justicia. Estar dispuesto a aceptar una lucha constante en la que dejarse vencer sólo puede significar una cosa.

La muerte.

Debe levantarse.

Si sólo no se encontrara tan cansado.

Ha perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos en la lucha ocurrida en el lejano Santuario, y no quiere perder a sus demás seres queridos. Sin embargo siente que su cuerpo está hecho de piedra, y que ya hasta respirar es algo muy difícil, convirtiéndose en una carga pesada e inútil en la tibia sombra en la que desciende.

Desea levantarse y proteger al Maestro, al pilluelo que es Yue. Proteger a Sai Fung.

Y ni siquiera puede moverse, sólo puede sentir como su cosmo disminuye, quedando apenas al nivel de la llama de una vela, presta a apagarse con el más ligero soplo.

– Tengo que... tengo que... pero... pero... ya no puedo más –se dice–, no me queda nada.

Por un momento, hasta él cree en lo dicho. Y otra vez siente miedo, aunque ahora no le importa reconocerlo, cuando la certeza finalmente arriba a él.

– Se... se acabó... voy a... voy a morir...

– ¡Chris, levántate! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, por favor!

El repentino grito interrumpe el descenso del muchacho. Las palabras, dichas como un furioso, y muy alejado, ruego desesperado logran lo que ni su propia conciencia y deseo de vivir han hecho. Ya que la voz es de la persona más importante para él.

La que escucha es la voz de Sai.

– ¡Levántate, maldito 'Hijo del Viento'!

Ése es el apodo que siempre le dice la chica. No tiene idea del motivo por el cual lo llama así, en especial cuando se enoja, pero hace mucho que ya no le importa.

Su cosmo vuelve a tomar fuerza en cuanto oye la voz de la muchacha gritándole; creciendo desde una débil flamita hasta convertirse en un verdadero incendio, dentro de su alma. Para él, ni siquiera su obligación como Caballero de Athena se acerca a lo que siente por ella. Siempre se ha dicho a sí mismo que volvería desde lo más profundo del infierno por la chica.

Ha llegado el momento de probarlo.

Abrir los ojos ha sido, hasta ahora, el esfuerzo más grande que ha tenido que hacer en su vida. Pero la recompensa lo vale.

Ver el brillo de la mirada de Sai, la repentina alegría por su recuperación, es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Por lo menos eso piensa Chris.

– Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así –le dice la chica, mientras lo abraza con ternura.

– Me... extrañaste, ¿verdad? –contesta el Caballero del Dragón, con voz cansada, aunque sonriendo ligeramente.

El beso que recibe de la chica es delicioso, a pesar de que el dolor de las heridas que ha recibido de Typhon vuelve a atenazar su cuerpo. Cuando se separan, y mientras aún puede saborear los labios de Sai, Chris le dice suavemente a la muchacha:

– Creo que tomaré eso como un sí.

Chris mira esos profundos ojos verdes que han apresado su corazón desde el momento en que conoció a la muchacha, y se permite soñar un momento.

El sueño dura poco tiempo, ya que ambos pueden escuchar el estruendo causado por Typhon al destruir parte de las laderas rocosas, ensanchando el camino para llegar hasta el pequeño monasterio.

Chris siente el dolor de los golpes recibidos de Typhon abrumándolo, al momento de ponerse de pie ayudado por la joven a su lado. Y siempre apoyado por Sai, se dirige hacia el Este.

Hacia el sendero que sube hasta el templo. Hacia el lugar donde se encuentran el Maestro y la mujer de la cual únicamente conoce el nombre, Natasha.

Hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Typhon.

***

El pórtico de madera señala el fin del camino de subida desde el pueblo, al mismo tiempo que la entrada a la explanada donde se encuentra el templo de la ladera del Este. A pesar de su humilde origen, el portal está solidamente construido, y ha sido capaz de soportar el fiero clima de muchos inviernos sin recibir ningún daño. Algunos en el pueblo dicen que, posiblemente, el viejo pórtico es capaz de aguantar todo el peso de una tormenta dirigido hacia en su contra.

El leve puñetazo de Typhon convierte al pórtico en astillas en sólo un instante.

Ahora nada se interpone entre él y su objetivo.

Mientras la energía de los antinaturales relámpagos se arremolina sobre su brazo derecho; la sonrisa, llena de desprecio y rencor, vuelve a mostrarse en el rostro de Typhon al momento de enfrentar a Dohko.

– ¿Piensas sacrificar a alguien más antes de enfrentarme, anciano? –pregunta–. El mocoso con la Armadura de Bronce está acabado. ¿Ahora es el turno de esa albina escuálida? –dice arrogantemente, a la vez que se fija en la muchacha al lado de Dohko.

Ni Natasha ni el Anciano Maestro responden, dejando sólo que sus serias y duras miradas hablen por ellos.

– Esa mirada que pones no me asusta, niña –dice, viendo hacia Natasha–. Y lamentablemente para ti, necesito al anciano vivo... por ahora.

– El menosprecio que muestras a tus enemigos es un error, Titán –dice Dohko, con voz áspera–. El Dragón es un Caballero de Athena, y como tal, volverá a levantarse las veces que sea necesario para vencerte, tu desprecio podría costarte caro, Typhon.

– Eres tú quien me subestima, anciano. ¿Crees que no he podido percibir el débil cosmo de ese inútil? Está subiendo hacia aquí en este momento –el Titán gira y la energía en su puño derecho crece, ayudada por una seguidilla de relámpagos–. Podría acabarlo en este instante, derribar toda esa ladera encima suyo, pero creo que lo dejaré llegar. No quiero que ese insolente muera sin antes atestiguar tu derrota, anciano.

El cosmo de la chica se enciende bruscamente; apenas milésimas de segundos antes de que el Titán gire de una forma tan veloz como el ataque de una serpiente:

– ¡Black Lighting Blizzard!

El golpe de Typhon; la poderosa fuerza mezcla de rayos oscuros y viento salvaje, se detiene, rechazado al chocar contra la muralla de hielo que se forma frente a la chica. Todo el poder del Black Ligthing se desvía por la pared transparente hasta desvanecerse en el aire.

– Esa técnica... –musita Dohko sorprendido–, Freezing... Coffin.

– ¡Bien hecho, niña! –dice Typhon, con una sonrisa maligna–. Pudiste detener mi golpe, pero esa delgada hoja de escarcha no podrá salvarte para siempre.

El cosmo del Titán se alza de una manera asombrosamente poderosa. Aunque si la muchacha detrás del muro de hielo siente temor, éste no se demuestra, ya que su expresión sigue destellando ira.

Pero no es que Natasha no sienta miedo, todo lo contrario, puede sentir como el temor se desliza como una pesada serpiente que al final se retuerce dentro de su estómago.

Sin embargo, ella no se deja dominar por su temor. No desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Tiene una de las armaduras más poderosas y efectivas contra esa emoción... el odio. Con su ayuda el cosmo de Natasha no pierde intensidad y capas nuevas de hielo se unen al muro, engrosándolo.

Sin embargo hay veces en que sólo el odio no es suficiente.

'¡Black Lighting Blizzard!' se escucha nuevamente. Cuando se produce el choque, entre la tormenta umbría y el muro translúcido, el estruendo es tan atroz que los aldeanos dentro del templo deben cubrir sus orejas. Los ojos de la chica se abren desmesuradamente, ya que por un momento breve, su furia cede terreno ante el temor. Natasha, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, puede ver como las grietas se extienden, transfigurándose en algo semejante a una embrollada telaraña cuyos hilos se van ensanchando a cada segundo.

Transformado en un verdadero rayo de luz negra, la silueta del Titán aparece velozmente detrás de su ataque, para rematar la destrucción del obstáculo en su camino con un puñetazo brutal. El muro explosiona en un incontable número de trozos cristalinos que se deshacen como polvo de nieve. La fuerza del estallido empuja a Natasha, haciéndole parecer una muñeca de trapo arrojada al aire por un niño enojado; la chica gira sin control hasta que se estrella, violentamente, formando un ligero cráter en el suelo rocoso.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido para ser visto con claridad. En apenas fracciones de segundo.

Las mismas que le toman a Dohko concentrarse, y elevar su cosmo a un nivel que no ha necesitado desde la última Guerra Sagrada:

– ¡Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha!

A pesar de su velocidad, a pesar de su poder, el Titán es completamente agarrado por sorpresa. Sus ojos lo acusan. Antes de que la fuerza de los Cien Dragones impacte en Typhon, se puede ver como éste, por primera vez, crispa el rostro en una mueca de estupor; y de miedo.

Para cuando el gigantesco hombre intenta poner sus brazos en una posición defensiva ya es demasiado tarde.

La mordedura de los Cien Dragones de Rozan impacta con ferocidad sobre todo su cuerpo. Ahora es el turno del Titán de volar por los aires, envuelto en el poder furioso creado por el cosmo de Dohko, estrellándose finalmente en la pared rocosa del Este. Los peñascos, sueltos por el impacto, caen y entierran a Typhon. El Titán ha recorrido más de 10 metros en el aire, gracias al poder del Anciano Maestro al que tanto desprecia.

Una última piedra suelta cae sobre Typhon y queda inmóvil.

Sólo entonces es que Dohko deja su posición de pelea y se dirige rápidamente hacia la chica. Natasha yace boca abajo dentro del pequeño agujero formado por el impacto de su cuerpo y, a la vez que Dohko se acerca, se puede ver como la mancha carmesí bajo su rostro se expande.

– ¿Estás bien, muchacha? –pregunta el anciano al momento de, tomándola de los hombros, hacerla girar boca arriba para revisar sus heridas.

La sangre cae del tajo abierto en la frente de Natasha, dividiéndose a la altura del puente de la nariz. El extraño tejido sintético de su ropa se encuentra desgarrado en varios puntos de los antebrazos y los guantes, como si la chica hubiera intentado detener su caída con ellos. O por lo menos disminuir el impacto en su rostro. Aun así la muchacha no contesta ya que todavía se encuentra desvanecida.

– No sé si esta chica será muy hábil –piensa Dohko al examinarla–, o tiene mucha suerte. Como sea, la herida no es tan profunda como parece a primera vista, aunque podría dejarle una buena cicatriz. Es una lástima, tiene un rostro muy bello... ¿pero qué es esto? –se sorprende el anciano.

La melena blanquiazul cubre la gruesa cicatriz que nace en la oreja izquierda, desfigurándola, y baja un par de centímetros por su elegante quijada. Después la marca se curva, sin dejar de bajar, hasta perderse en la parte de atrás del cuello. La piel horriblemente arrugada, y de un insano tono blanquizco, evidencian que la quemadura en la chica es de bastante tiempo atrás.

Dohko sigue revisando a la muchacha. Afortunadamente no la chica no tiene otras marcas en el rostro; sin embargo, a través de la ropa desgarrada en el antebrazo derecho, el maestro puede observar la larga cicatriz diagonal que sube desde la muñeca.

– La marca de un cuchillo o una espada, quizás –piensa el Anciano Maestro–. ¿Dónde habrá conseguido todas estas cicatrices? Parecen ser heridas de batalla.

– Nmggghh... ¡suéltame! –grita la chica al despertarse, e intentar soltarse de las manos de Dohko.

– Tranquila, niña.

Antes de que la sorprendida Natasha pueda hablar se escucha el fuerte retumbar en el piso. El montón de piedras donde está sepultado el Titán estalla, convertido en un volcán en erupción, formando una lluvia de pedruscos y duros fragmentos afilados, muchos de los cuales quedan incrustados en la pared del templo. Siempre arrodillado, cuidando de Natasha, el cosmo del Anciano Maestro forma una especie de cúpula protectora momentánea, e impide que ambos queden afectados por la brutal lluvia de proyectiles.

– ¡Suélteme! –vuelve a gritar la chica, poniéndose de pie dificultosamente a la vez que se aparta de Dohko.

El gigante sale de entre el grupo de rocas despedazadas, con su cosmo estallando en un resplandor rubí. El viento producido por la energía del Titán levanta nube tras nube de polvo a su alrededor, a la vez que los ojos carmesí refulgen como brasas enloquecidas de rabia. Aparentemente Typhon no ha sufrido daño bajo el ataque del Anciano Maestro; sin embargo, al verlo bien, Dohko puede percibir como cae el ligero hilo de sangre desde las sienes del Titán. Además de las finas, delgadísimas pero visibles, fisuras que se han formando en la armadura negro-escarlata.

– Vas a pagar por esto, anciano –dice Typhon apretando los dientes.

El Anciano Maestro se pone de pie y su cosmo dorado vuelve a encenderse. Puede sentir que la chica hace lo mismo, y observándola rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo, puede darse cuenta de los movimientos que ella realiza para concentrar su poder.

– No está marcando la constelación de Acuario –se dice mentalmente el maestro–. Esos movimientos se asemejan más a una... no, no puede ser. Según la leyendas ninguna mujer tiene permitido llegar a ser parte de ellos, nunca.

Dohko sigue observando a la chica, sin dejar de poner atención en el Titán al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Natasha entrecruzan su recorrido diagonal ascendente-descendente varias veces, a la vez que el cosmo de la muchacha vuelve a brillar, esta vez mucho más intensamente que en el anterior enfrentamiento con Typhon. La imagen comienza a formarse detrás de la muchacha, siete estrellas brillando contra la súbitamente oscurecida pared del templo que se encuentra tras ella.

– ¿La Hoz del Destino? Así que 7 estrellas del norte te protegen –dice el Titán con voz despectiva, mientras su cosmo se eleva aun más que antes–. Muy impresionante, niña, no sabía que esos idiotas en Valhalla aceptaran mujeres como guerreros. No importa; ahora no sólo acabaré con ese patético muro, esta vez mi cosmo destrozará cada hueso de tu delgaducho cuerpo... ¿qué?

La sorpresa de Typhon es causada por la súbita interrupción de los movimientos de la chica. Esta vez no se forma el muro de hielo, si no que las corrientes de aire congelado convergen en el puño derecho de la chica.

– En realidad esta mala imitación de un combate está comenzando a molestarme, estúpida mocosa. ¿Y ahora que técnica ridícula vas a usar contra mí?

Natasha lleva su puño derecho hacia atrás, lista para lanzar su golpe. Su voz revela como la furia vuelve a tomar el control de la chica:

– Esta técnica me la enseñó alguien muy querido para mí. No deberías burlarte, ¡porque esto te mandará al mundo de la muerte!... ¡Diamond Dust!

El violento chorro de aire congelado que sale del puño de la muchacha congela el piso en su trayecto. Antes de que logre impactar, el golpe de Natasha es detenido por un violento rayo de cosmo proveniente desde la mano izquierda de Typhon.

– ¡Eso no funcionará conmigo!

Sin embargo la ráfaga del _Diamond Dust_ sigue presionando, logrando que el Titán se concentre sólo en imprimir más fuerza a su ataque, encegueciéndose a todo lo demás excepto el destruir a la joven enfrente suyo.

Dohko se da cuenta de inmediato de la táctica de la chica, al ver como Typhon se ha olvidado de él momentáneamente.

– ¡Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha! –la fuerza de los Cien Dragones vuelve a elevarse, formando un surco en el suelo rocoso en su camino, señal del increíble poder del Anciano Maestro.

– ¡No esta vez, anciano! –grita Typhon al momento de detener el ataque de Dohko con otro poderoso rayo de cosmo, usando su puño derecho en esta ocasión.

El aire cruje mientras la energía de los guerreros estalla a medio camino entre ellos; el suelo se quiebra a causa de los relámpagos de cosmoenergía que saltan del brutal choque, sin embargo, lentamente, empieza a mostrarse el ganador del mortal duelo de poder. La oscura energía del Titán comienza a ganar terreno, haciendo retroceder tanto al poder del anciano Caballero de Libra como al de la chica, que aún siguen resistiendo todo lo que pueden ante el mortífero embate.

La sonrisa, maligna y burlesca, de Typhon vuelve a surgir.

– ¡Rozan Ryu Hi Sho!

La patada, envuelta en cosmo llameante de tonalidades esmeralda, se impacta con violencia en la espalda del Titán antes de que éste pueda hacer algo para defenderse. La potencia del golpe no es suficiente para romper la _Audyet_ de Typhon, o para hacerlo caer, pero sí para que el poder que expulsa se apague, debido al dolor y desconcentración momentáneos.

Chris, el Caballero de Bronce del Dragón, después del golpe que ha propinado, cae detrás de Typhon.

La ráfaga congelante, y los Cien Dragones de Rozan, se acercan rápidamente al Titán; que cruza sus brazos frente a él, y apoya fuertemente sus pies en el suelo, tomando una poderosa posición defensiva.

Los poderes de los guerreros no llegan al mismo tiempo. Por unas milésimas de segundo, el _Hyaku Ryu Ha_ golpea antes a Typhon, produciendo un estallido que levanta una gruesa nube de polvo, al mismo instante que el _Diamond Dust _ataca.

Chris se ha alejado de un salto al ver como Typhon recibe el poderoso ataque. Momentos después, al asentarse el polvo, puede ver como el hielo rodea al Titán. Lo mismo pueden observar Dohko y Natasha, dentro del cristal congelado fluyen pequeños 'ríos' de energía esmeralda, el residuo de los Cien Dragones unido al Polvo de Diamantes.

– ¡Lo lograron! –exclama Sai. Por pedido del Dragón; ruego mejor dicho, la muchachita china ha permanecido cerca del destruido portal, escondida. Chris, dándole la espalda a Typhon, le contesta con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, a la vez la chica de cabellos plateados pone una rodilla en tierra, demostrando su gran agotamiento. Sólo el anciano Caballero de Libra sigue manteniendo su posición, con el fiero brillo del combate todavía brillando en sus benignos ojos.

– ¡No! ¡Él todavía no está... –alcanza a decir el anciano, antes de que el hielo explote violentamente.

Rápido, demasiado para que Chris y Sai Fung puedan verlo con claridad, el Titán lanza un poderoso rayo de cosmo contra Natasha. La chica no tiene tiempo para siquiera intentar protegerse, y sale expelida con violencia hasta estrellarse contra la pared del templo detrás suyo.

El segundo rayo de cosmo sombrío va contra Dohko. Éste logra esquivarlo de un salto, a duras penas. Typhon vuelve a atacar de inmediato, esta vez los relámpagos se extienden, convirtiéndose en una verdadera red que se dirige directamente sobre el anciano.

Chris ataca nuevamente al Titán. Su cosmo se enciende como una brillante llamarada verde-azulosa, y se concentra en su puño derecho.

– ¡Rozan Ryu Hi Sho! –grita mientras, de un salto, lanza el puñetazo contra la espalda de Typhon.

Con sus sentidos aumentados por su cosmoenergía, el muchacho puede ver el instante preciso en que el Titán empieza a girar hacia su izquierda, para contestar su ataque. Sin dejar de avanzar, Chris da un rápido, y pequeño, paso lateral hacia su derecha, y después otro hacia su izquierda. El muchacho sobrepasa la posición de Typhon antes de rechazar el suelo con su pie izquierdo y, girando, dirigirse nuevamente contra la espalda de éste.

Una estrategia enérgica y astuta, puesto que ha estado todo momento en el punto ciego de su objetivo, y ahora puede atacar sin temor a ser contraatacado.

Una estrategia... totalmente inútil, ya que su puño atraviesa el cuerpo de Typhon, como si se tratara de una imagen solamente.

– ¿Creíste que no te veía, inútil? –dice Typhon–. Eso es bastante difícil, te mueves más lento que una tortuga para mí.

– ¡Rozan Ryu Hi Sho! –vuelve a gritar el muchacho inmediatamente, mientras levanta su puño.

El violento puñetazo que el Titán encaja en el estomago de Chris lo dobla, haciéndolo vomitar sangre. Un resplandor oscuro es lo único que el chico ha alcanzado a ver, antes de sentir el lacerante dolor en sus entrañas.

El Dragón ha sido derrotado antes de poder lanzar su golpe. Humillado de nuevo por su enemigo.

El muchacho está totalmente extenuado por el dolor, al momento que el Titán lo levanta sin esfuerzo, tomándolo del cuello con su mano izquierda. La pesada zarpa parece estar hecha de acero, mientras la garganta de Chris es aplastada lenta y cruelmente.

Debatiéndose furiosa, e inútilmente, por soltarse, el Dragón no puede sentir el momento en que sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo.

– Pensaba triturarte la laringe simplemente –se dirige Typhon a Chris, con voz irónica y malévola–, pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo mejor. ¿Sabes? Nunca antes alguien ha recibido mi Black Lighting desde tan corta distancia, sería un novedoso espectáculo, ¿no lo crees así, mocoso?

Los ojos del muchacho revelan su miedo, cuando ve como los relámpagos negros caen del cielo y la corrupta energía se concentra en el brazo derecho de Typhon, a la vez que siente como el gigantesco cosmo del Titán se alza. Chris siente que la cosmoenergía de Typhon parece estar compuesta de lava ardiente, y que lo quemara duramente con ella.

– Ninguna última palabra, ¿no? –se burla el Titán con una mueca, cuando aprieta aún más violentamente la garganta del Dragón.

Chris alza su propio cosmo en un vano, y desesperado, intento de soltarse de Typhon. El inhumano acero del agarre no cede un milímetro, sin embargo. La sonrisa maligna crece cuando siente como el Anciano Maestro se acerca lentamente.

– Ese truco ya está gastado –piensa el Titán, antes de que su mano derecha se abra repentinamente. La red de rayos oscuros vuelva a aparecer.

Tomado por sorpresa, el anciano no tiene manera de esquivar el ataque de Typhon y, rebotando varias veces contra el suelo, es arrojado hacia atrás hasta detenerse cerca del acantilado formado por la orilla de la explanada.

A pesar de todo Dohko sigue consciente, como demuestra al levantarse lenta y dolorosamente. La feroz voz de Typhon, amplificada por su cosmo, se puede escuchar a través del retumbar de los truenos:

– Y ahora, mocoso, no habrá más interrupciones. ¡Prepárate para conocer el Hades!...

... ¡Black Lighting Blizzard!

Fin Capítulo 1


	3. Chapter 2 Reencuentro

Dragon

**EL DRAGÓN QUE LLEGÓ DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

Preludio I a La Guerra Crossover

Por Wolfrider

**Capítulo 2 : Reencuentro**

La muchacha dentro de la gruta abrió los ojos, todavía aturdida por el malestar de la reanimación.

– ¿Qué... sucedió? –se preguntó en voz baja.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de orientarse.

De pronto la chica pegó un pequeño respingo, al sentir una ligera brisa de aire helado recorriendo su cuerpo. No era algo que le incomodara mayormente; a final de cuentas Natasha había sido criada en el congelado Norte de Europa, en una tierra sagrada donde casi nunca brillaba el sol, así que el viento frío dentro de la caverna apenas si le parecía apenas... fresco. Lo extraño resultaba ser en cuales zonas de su cuerpo sentía que el helado roce del aire; partes en las que ella nunca lo había sentido, excepto en las ocasiones que se disponía a bañarse:

– ¡Dioses! ¡¿Dónde... (y soltó una grosería que hubiera enrojecido a un marino ebrio), está mi ropa?!

Instintivamente el brazo derecho de la chica cubrió sus senos, a la vez que su mano izquierda ocultaba su desnudo bajo vientre. Sintió ruborizar su rostro a medida que la vergüenza la invadía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando escuchar las risas y bromas soeces que siempre les oía decir a sus amigos; un grupo de guerreros de lo más fastidiosos a la hora de molestar a alguien, en especial si la situación era tan embarazosa como la que experimentaba la chica. Ya no podían demorar mucho.

La muchacha esperó, y esperó, pero la única respuesta a su inquietud fue el pesado silencio de la caverna.

Paulatinamente se dio cuenta de la verdad que su mente todavía no deseaba reconocer.

Estaba sola, completamente sola.

No consiguió evitar que la nostalgia la envolviera, y que en sus fieros ojos azul oscuro algunas lágrimas, secretas e indeseadas, hicieran su aparición. A pesar de lo molestos que podían ser, sus compañeros se habían convertido en algo más que un grupo de combate, se habían vuelto amigos, casi una verdadera segunda familia. Especialmente para ella.

Sabía lo que venía después de pensar en su grupo. Pensar en su familia de origen.

– La misión –se dijo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de superar el ataque de dolorosa melancolía que sentía aproximarse–. ¡Recuerda tu misión, estúpida! No llores... no...

Las rodillas de Natasha se doblaron bajo el peso de los recuerdos guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón; aquellos que se encontraban debajo de la pétrea, y fría, coraza que la chica había formado con la furia y el odio hacia sus enemigos. Una protección que se hacía trizas con gran facilidad en sus momentos de soledad.

Los amargos sollozos de Natasha quebraron el silencio dentro de la caverna de Rozan.

--000--

El diminuto cementerio, como la villa, no tenía nombre. Nunca había conocido el origen de ese hecho en particular.

– ¿Quizás sea por algo relacionado al Santuario? –se preguntó Chris. Siempre había tenido la sospecha de que debía existir algún vínculo entre el hogar sagrado de Athena, en Grecia, y Rozan. Algo que iba más allá del simple hecho que el Antiguo Maestro se encontrara siempre, viviera mejor dicho, frente a la Cascada. Su recientes dos años de estadía en el Santuario parecían confirmárselo, pero no en forma concluyente. Sin embargo, eso era algo consideraría en otra oportunidad.

Sonrió al ver que casi había llegado a su destino. Su conocimiento de los atajos del Bosque le había ahorrado varias horas, pero aun así el sol ya había pasado su cenit para el momento en que salió de la floresta. Aunque sólo debía avanzar unos cientos de metros más y podría entrar en el cementerio; nada que lo demorara más que unos pocos minutos. El lugar, al que se dirigía el chico, se encontraba justo después de una pequeña loma en el límite norte del pueblo, muy cerca de la zona donde el Valle se unía al Bosque. Caminó sin prisa sobre el pasto amarillento del tardío Noviembre, dejando que la brisa helada refrescara su cara. A medida que avanzaba, Chris podía ver los minúsculos grupos de robles rodeando parte del camposanto, el tipo de árbol más común en la zona Sur del bosque.

Conocía bien toda la zona desde que tenía diez años, al quedarse huérfano. Durante nueve años había repetido el mismo ritual, una vez por semana, todos los Viernes: Llevarle flores a su madre. Una obligación cumplida religiosamente, excepto por el tiempo en que había permanecido en el Santuario.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato del par de cruces nuevas de madera, en el sector Este, donde enterraban a los muertos de los pocos cristianos que habían en el pueblo. Una vez que pasó por el viejo portón, pudo ver como había una tumba nueva, con sólo una lápida de piedra muy humilde. La única otra adición al camposanto.

Recorrió las filas de sepulcros hasta llegar al que buscaba, cerca del cercado en el costado sur. Un gran roble, lleno de hojas amarillentas, crecía justo fuera de la tapia de madera y su sombra del árbol caía sobre la zona en que se estaba ubicada la humilde tumba. A Chris le gustaba que la sombra del viejo árbol protegiera la piedra de la lápida, que no se había decolorado tan rápido bajo el fuerte sol de los veranos pasados, al contrario de lo que sucedía con las mayoría de las otras.

La mustia luz del sol otoñal, por otro lado, casi no producía sombras marcadas. Era mejor así; que el roble ensombreciera demasiado el lugar no era lo que Chris hubiera preferido, no cuando el viento helado de invierno hacía su aparición. A decir verdad, cuando llegaba el invierno, casi se arrepentía de tener que visitar el lugar.

Casi.

La tarde avanzó lentamente, mientras el muchacho seguía de pie frente a la tumba. Grabados en la piedra, en relieve, se podía leer claramente los caracteres chinos:

"Yifan Zang (1). La más querida de las Madres".

– Te he extrañado mucho, mamá –musitó Chris, al tiempo que depositaba suavemente sobre el suelo la Caja de Pandora que contenía su armadura. Segundos después, apoyó su rodilla derecha en el piso polvoriento, y bajó la cabeza demostrando su respeto.

El joven Caballero de Athena sonrió levemente, con un dejo de nostalgia.

Se imaginó el brillo en la mirada de la mujer que había sido su madre. Como lo recibía con esa sonrisa enigmática, y sin embargo sinceramente cariñosa, cada vez que él volvía de entrenar con el Anciano Maestro en la Cascada de Rozan.

Sacudió la lápida, usando un pequeño trapo, aunque no se había juntado mucho polvo. No intentó sacar las dos flores que había sobre la tumba, ya que se veían muy frescas y hermosas todavía. Alguien debía haberlas puesto esa misma mañana, o el día anterior.

– Sai –pensó–. Muchas gracias por cuidarla por mí.

No era fácil conseguir rosas por la remota zona; pero, como demostraban las flores sobre la tumba de Yifan, la muchacha china era una persona de muchos recursos. Chris volvió a sonreír. Delicadamente, junto a las rosas rojas, depositó el par de flores silvestres que había cogido en su recorrido por el bosque; eran una especie de claveles que siempre le traía a su madre cuando venía a verla, ya que había sido el tipo de flor favorita de la señora Zang.

Extrañamente, esa flor se daba durante todo el año, aunque en Invierno sólo surgiera en su variante de color blanco.

Una repentina brisa movió el cabello del muchacho. Se levantó, estirándose hasta alcanzar su gran estatura por completo. Midiendo más de un metro noventa; Chris era, por mucho, el más alto y fornido de los hombres en el pueblo. Era posible que de toda la extensa región.

Algo normal, tomando en cuenta que el chico no pertenecía a la raza china. Un hecho que lo hacía llorar y correr a los brazos de su madre adoptiva en su niñez; había aprendido desde muy pequeño que los niños podían ser muy crueles, especialmente cuando alguien era... diferente. Se hubiera hundido en la amargura, tal vez, si no hubiera tenido el incondicional amor que siempre recibió de la mujer. Eso también lo había aprendido bien.

Para Yifan Zang; Chris, el niño extranjero, era su hijo, y estaba dispuesta a protegerlo con su vida si era necesario.

La fría brisa que revolvió el cabello del muchacho lo trajo de vuelta desde sus recuerdos.

– Me ha crecido mucho en estos dos años, ¿no es cierto mamá? –dijo, arreglando el pelo que le había caído sobre el rostro–. ¿Crees que a Sai le guste como lo llevo ahora?

– Pues no se ve tan mal –respondió una voz femenina detrás suyo, sobresaltándolo–. Aunque definitivamente tu cara nunca ha tenido arreglo, no digas que no te lo advertí desde antes.

– Y tú, tan amable como siempre, ¿no Sai Fung (1)? –respondió Chris en forma áspera. Frunció el ceño y puso una expresión seria, casi de enfado, en su rostro, como siempre que ella lo sorprendía y le hablaba así. Fingirían pelear, intercambiándose insultos tontos, hasta que ella le dijera que era tiempo de ir donde el Anciano Maestro. O se abrazarían como los buenos amigos que eran en realidad.

Era la forma extraña que tenían de jugar, y Chris no deseaba que la chica pensara que lo había olvidado en el tiempo que había estado fuera.

Aunque realmente, en su interior, lo que el muchacho se moría por decirle era cuan vacío se había sentido sin ella y sin sus bromas pesadas constantes, que había extrañado la compañía de su mejor amiga. Pero, como bien sabía, eso significaría ponerse una soga al cuello... Sai no dejaría de molestarlo por el resto de su vida, y aunque estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio, se dio cuenta que sería mejor para todos sólo seguir el juego como siempre lo había hecho.

Chris giró para verla, pensando que mala broma iba a decir. Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a pronunciar palabra alguna a causa de la sorpresa.

La atractiva jovencita asiática se le acercó sonriendo coquetamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaron traviesa, y enigmáticamente; en especial al presenciar el efecto que su caminar felino, lento y elegante, producía en la azorada cara del joven Caballero de Bronce.

Chris cerró la boca, que se le había abierto involuntariamente por el asombro, y tragó saliva. El cambio en la muchacha había sido demasiado grande, y aún no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban.

¿Dónde diablos había quedado la flacuchenta, y desmañada, mocosa de catorce años que él conocía tan bien? Aquella que había visto por última vez dos años atrás, justo después de conseguir la Armadura del Dragón, y que había llorado cuando le había dicho que debía abandonar Rozan y viajar al Santuario de Athena. No obstante observarla atentamente, era muy poco lo que Chris podía encontrar de esa niña en la preciosa jovencita enfrente suyo.

El color de los ojos y el de su cabello seguían iguales, por lo menos.

La nariz tampoco había cambiado.

Sí, definitivamente la nariz seguía siendo la misma que antes. Aunque algo larga, y ligeramente aguileña, no afeaba el rostro juvenil; todo lo contrario, le brindaba un aire exótico, con una pizca de altanería. Un aire del cual carecían todas las otras féminas, algunas muy hermosas, que había visto el Dragón. O, por lo menos, era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Una pequeña parte de él pensó que probablemente su reacción era algo exagerada. Después de todo, no podía decir que hubiera conocido bien a muchas mujeres en su estadía en el Santuario, exceptuando algunas Amazonas (Caballeros Femeninos), y a causa de la obligación y tradición ellas debían llevar sus rostros ocultos por máscaras. Un par de chicas en el pueblo cercano al Santuario y en Atenas serían las otras, y paraba de contar.

De pronto nada de eso importó.

La visión del bello cambio había liberado una serie de sensaciones afiebradas que él nunca hubiera pensado en tener por su mejor amiga

Especialmente el calor, y excitación, en su bajo vientre. Había sentido lo mismo antes, pero nunca tan fuerte; ni siquiera cuando, de casualidad y verdaderamente sin intención, había podido ver desnuda a la hermosísima chica italiana llamada Giulanna, Amazona de Plata de la Cobra, bañándose en un riachuelo cerca del Santuario.

La voz de la bella muchacha china hizo reaccionar al embobado Chris:

– ¿Impresionado? ¿O te comieron la lengua los ratones, 'Hijo del Viento'?

El tono de sarcasmo seguía siendo el mismo que el Caballero del Dragón recordaba. Extrañamente, Sai se dirigía únicamente a él de ese modo; ya que, cuando la silenciosa chica conversaba con otras personas, siempre hablaba de una manera muy respetuosa y formal.

– ¿Sai?... Yo...

– Veo que la elocuencia sigue siendo tu fuerte, ¿no? ¡Ya sé! Todavía tienes miedo de que vaya a derrotarte y quitarte la Armadura del Dragón –dijo la muchacha.

El padre de Sai había sido un gran maestro de Wu-Shu, y la chica era una buena heredera; más de una vez, antes de desarrollar el poder de su cosmo y su habilidad de combate, Chris había terminado en el suelo, adolorido y completamente sometido por la hábil chica. Ser más grande y fuerte que ella nunca había importado. Sai no permitía que lo olvidara, aun cuando el muchacho ya había ganado el rango de Caballero de Bronce y, obviamente, podía vencerla sin problemas en el momento que quisiera.

Chris sonrió de medio lado, al recordar como se divertían en esas luchas. El acordarse de cómo se veía la chica en esas oportunidades; sucia, transpirada, con una mueca infantil de disgusto cuando él lograba esquivar sus golpes, había logrado que el muchacho pudiera tranquilizarse.

– No creo que pudieras hacer eso ahora, palillo –respondió jactanciosamente, pero con un dejo divertido en su voz.

Palillo.

Le había dado ese apodo como contestación a la primera broma pesada de la muchacha que debió soportar. Aunque podría decirse que dicho sobrenombre ya no calzaba con Sai, al menos no al ver como el ajustado vestido de seda azul revelaba unas adolescentes, y muy seductoras, curvas.

La sonrisa, y la voz, de Sai se volvieron coquetas, y bastante desvergonzadas.

– Si soy tan 'palillo', ¿qué haces mirándome así entonces? –preguntó.

La jovencita había notado desde el principio, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier mujer, la forma en que el muchacho se la había comido con los ojos. Una reacción que nunca había esperado de su viejo amigo; y que, sinceramente, le había encantado presenciar.

Chris no pudo contestar. Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo el ardor de la vergüenza enrojeciendo su cara; no podía creer como la muchacha había logrado adivinar sus pensamientos tan fácilmente. Apenas si logró musitar:

– No... yo... o sea... no quería... molestarte...

– Y no lo hiciste, grandullón... –dijo Sai, al momento de lanzarse hacia el muchacho y abrazarlo–. ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en volver? Te hemos extrañado mucho, bueno, el Maestro y Yue quiero decir.

Por un momento el joven Caballero del Dragón no respondió al abrazo; estaba demasiado desconcertado. Saborear el dulce aroma de Sai no ayudó a calmarlo; como tampoco el sentir el delicioso cuerpo de la muchacha aplastándose contra el suyo.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Sí, Sai había cambiado mucho, pero no era para que reaccionar de esa manera, ¿o sí?

Correspondió lentamente al abrazo, pensando en no enojar a la muchacha. No era que no quisiera hacerlo; todo lo contrario, se moría de ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, sin embargo no deseaba hacer, ni decir, algo tonto o que la ofendiera.

Hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y, aunque debió recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad, recuperó un poco de su aplomo. Consiguió que su voz tomara un matiz juguetón al decir:

– ¿Y tú no me extrañaste? Pensé que te habías vuelto así de bella para mí.

Fue el turno de Sai de no responder, sonriendo y ruborizándose tímidamente ante el cumplido de su amigo. Al verla, Chris se relajó de repente; al parecer no sólo era él quien se había puesto nervioso con el reencuentro. Definitivamente la chica también debía haberse sentido confundida, o quizá algo más, en esos momentos.

Eso sí, el instante de triunfo de Chris no podría durar mucho. Nunca lo hacía; la chica lo conocía demasiado bien.

– ¡Iughh! ¡Apestas! ¿Desde cuando que no te bañas? –dijo la hermosa jovencita, apartándose de Chris con expresión seria.

– Es que... es que... –tartamudeó Chris nervioso, súbitamente tomado por sorpresa al ver la mueca en el bello rostro de Sai–. Vengo caminando desde la mañana... y anoche sólo pude dormir en el bosque y... pero... eh... recién esta mañana encontré un río pero... –se detuvo al observar el brillo bromista en los ojos de la chica.

El Caballero de Bronce entrecerró sus ojos, y apretó fuertemente su mandíbula. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta de cómo su amiga más cercana le había tomado el pelo, de nuevo.

Sai rió, y volvió a abrazarlo rápidamente, antes de que Chris pudiera reaccionar.

– No te enojes. A tu mamá no le gustaría verte así –dijo.

Él sonrió. Sí, la chica se burlaba como quería de él, siempre lo haría; sin embargo...

... sin embargo, él era el único al que había permitido abrazarla cuando niños (con la excepción de su hermano Yue), el único al que le había confesado el dolor que le había producido la muerte de sus padres; el único al que le permitía ver a la verdadera Sai, la que se ocultaba tras del mutismo y los buenos modales...

...el único por quien ella había llorado alguna vez; y por quien había rezado en las noches, rogando que no lo hirieran y que pudiera volver a verlo...

...y muy en fondo, sin entender claramente el cómo o el porqué, él lo sabía.

Correspondió al abrazo de la chica; estrechándola fuerte, pero gentilmente. El nerviosismo, y la excitación, habían dado paso al inmenso cariño que sentía por la muchacha, por su mejor amiga.

– Sé que esto me lo sacarás en cara por toda la eternidad, pero... –expresó Chris tímidamente–, me sentí muy solo sin ti, palillo.

– Y tú no sabes cuanto te extrañé, grandullón –respondió Sai, abrazándolo más fuerte.

--000--

El cielo en el Este ya oscurecía, aun así la moribunda luz del sol lastimaba un poco los ojos de la muchacha. Era de esperar, la hipersensibilidad hacia la luz era uno de los efectos secundarios más comunes de una hibernación artificial prolongada.

La hibernación de Natasha había durado más de dieciocho años.

Afortunadamente, el único otro efecto había sido el hambre. En cuanto había conseguido dominar el ataque de pena por su familia, un hambre feroz había asaltado a la muchacha. Debió buscar en la penumbra de la cueva, hasta que encontró la pequeña unidad conservadora entremedio de los polvorientos estuches plásticos que guardaban su equipo. Casi como un animal hambriento, la chica devoró un par de barras de alimentos concentrados; no se trataba de su comida favorita precisamente, pero le había parecido un verdadero festín a su estómago vacío.

Lo siguiente fue vestirse, cosa que hizo sin dejar de comer.

Sintió el suave roce del algodón sobre su piel, cálido y cómodo, mientras se ponía la ropa interior. Después del aire frío era una sensación reconfortante; seguidamente se había ajustado la delgada malla negra de combate. Era una excelente protección, a pesar de su aparente fragilidad, ya que estaba fabricada con un polímero sintético novedoso cuya resistencia era varias veces mayor al kevlar actual, aunque su peso fuera mucho menor.

Las partes metálicas también era muy livianas; y ya que todo su equipamiento estaba destinado mayormente al sigilo y la rapidez, sólo protegían zonas especificas de su cuerpo, de forma muy similar a las armaduras de bronce pertenecientes a los Caballeros de Athena.

Además, habían sido fabricadas con los misma combinación de metales secretos usados en dichas armaduras...

Orichalcum, Gammanium y Polvo de Estrellas.

Lograr la hazaña de fusionar el proceso de forja, un arte místico y casi olvidado, con la ciencia avanzada había sido una verdadera proeza; incluso para los grandes genios que lo habían conseguido. De verdad que Valeria y Franklin Richards (2) habían demostrado ser tan, o más, inteligentes que sus fantásticos padres.

Había tenido que destruir la pared que sellaba la entrada de la cueva, y en el intento se dio cuenta que su cosmo se había debilitado mucho con la hibernación.

– Nunca me dijeron que podía suceder esto –había pensado Natasha–. Aunque Valeria nunca tuvo tiempo de estudiar todos los efectos secundarios en los que usamos el cosmo.

El cosmo era la fuente de su poder; así como lo era de las habilidades sobrehumanas que demostraban los guerreros sagrados que luchaban por los dioses, tales como los conocidos con el nombre de Caballeros de Athena. Un poder que, aunque era inherente a todo ser humano, sólo podía ser desarrollado y controlado después de un duro entrenamiento, en el cual se podía llegar a arriesgar la vida.

Ella también había tenido que superar ese peligroso entrenamiento, aunque ella no fuera un Caballero Femenino, ni un Dios Guerrero.

Finalmente el muro de piedra había caído ante su _Diamond Dust_, su ataque de aire congelado, aunque el esfuerzo había sido mucho mayor que el esperado por la muchacha. En serio que la hibernación debía haberla afectado; se preguntó si el efecto sólo sería temporal. Se encontró deseando con todo el corazón que ese fuera el caso.

La tarde dio paso a una noche muy oscura, gracias al nublado cielo de Otoño. Natasha agradeció su suerte, el dolor en sus ojos se calmó rápidamente en la creciente sombra. Después de eliminar cualquier rastro suyo, y de tapiar la entrada de la caverna, la muchacha empezó a caminar entre el bosque.

No dudó por un instante en su caminar, sin detenerse ni un segundo. Su destino estaba muy claro: Llegar a la Cascada de Rozan.

Lo que haría al llegar ahí, sin embargo, no era tan fácil de decidir. Por una parte debía comprobar si la misión que la trajo a ese lugar había tenido éxito, pero no sabía bien que debería hacer si ese no era el caso.

Había una tercera opción: Que él hubiera muerto.

Pero no quiso ni siquiera considerarlo, hubiera sido un fracaso demasiado grande. A final de cuentas, no creía que ésa fuera la situación; ya que, a pesar de su debilidad, en cuanto logró recuperar el control de sí misma había podido percibir el cosmo de su objetivo.

Caminó hasta que llegó cerca de la humilde cabaña. Antes de poder acercarse mucho la puerta se abrió bruscamente y vio la gran silueta del muchacho, recortándose sobre la luz que venía del interior del lugar. Pudo distinguir un par de siluetas más; una era esperable, el Anciano Maestro. Las otras dos, sin embargo, la tomaron por sorpresa.

– ¿Quiénes diablos son esa chica y ese niño? –pensó–. Parecen ser muy amigos de él y del Maestro.

Se quedó oculta tras los matorrales, observando la cabaña, sin saber que hacer de momento. Era obvio que el muchacho se encontraba alerta, demasiado alerta para que Natasha hiciera algún movimiento todavía. Los ojos de Chris no se despegaban de la posición de la muchacha.

– ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de mi presencia? –pensó asombrada–. No creo que haya detectado mi cosmo, lo oculté bien. Y no puede haberme escuchado, me hubiera dado cuenta si se hubiera roto el sello que puse en él.

Se decidió y elevó su energía, su cosmo, que brilló con una luz azulada despidiendo frío. Levantándose, se dirigió directamente hacia la cabaña, sin importarle su propia debilidad.

– Bien, mocoso –se dijo, en parte divertida, y en parte muy seria–. Llegó el momento de ver hasta donde has llegado.

**Fin Capítulo 2**

--0000--

Notas:

(1) No tengo la menor idea de cómo deben ser escritos los nombres chinos; o sea, no sé si es: nombre-apellido, o apellido-nombre. Por dicho motivo, los nombres (Todos los nombres), de este fic estarán escritos en la forma occidental que conocemos todos... o sea, NOMBRE-APELLIDO. Gracias por su comprensión.

(2) Franklin y Valeria Richards, son los hijos de la pareja formada por Reed Richards y Susan Storm, conocidos mejor como... El Hombre Elástico y la Mujer Invisible de los 4 Fantásticos... vamos no era tan difícil, ¿no?


End file.
